Mas alla de las fronteras
by sailor gaby
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia,una versión distinta a la película,nueva historia nuevos personajes y una nueva historia de amor que también te va a atrapar
1. Chapter 1

Mas alla de las fronteras

Aqui les traigo una version completamente mia de la pelicula'' Koizora''.  
La verdad me gusto esa pelicula y me hubiera gustado otro final y tambien mezclar otra historia en la pelicula.  
Que hubiera pasado si Hiro y Mika hubieran quedado juntos?, Que pasaria si un chico extranjero seria el atangonista de hiro?

**Bueno en esta historia veremos una historia media alocada y romantica,**  
**espero que les guste porque a mi me gusta mezclar historias y agregar nuevos personajes.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**


	2. Una tristeza y una huida

**Capitulo 1:''Una tristeza y una huida''**

Despues de que hayan enterrado a su hijo esa misma noche Hiro se quedo con Mika en su casa,mientras ambos conversaban sobre el incidente del bebe.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?, ¿FUE ESA MALDITA?¿AHORA LA PAGARA CON SANGRE

-Por Dios Hiro, ¿Que piensas hacer ?

-Ire a su casa en este momento

-Espera por favor no hagas una locura

-Tranquila me se contener

Mientras en la mansion donde vive Saky se encuentra ella con su madrastra armando una maleta

-Saky, escapándote no solucionaras nada,ademas ¿Que va a decir tu padre cuando vea que te vayas?

-No te preocupes papa ya lo sabe se lo conte y me apoya,y no estoy huyendo,toque fondo y se lo que hice y Mika tenia razon

- ¿En que tenia razon?

-Hiro no es un objeto,y nunca lo respete,aunque todavia no se porque rompió conmigo,pero le mate a su hijo

-Tu no lo mataste

-Si lo hize,la empuje, y ahi me di cuenta en lo que me converti,gracias al ejemplo de ella

-Por favor no te vayas Saky,te vamos a extra ar tus hermanitos yo, y tu papa

-Lo se lo se...pero entiende no puedo estar aqui,extraño a mi hermana a mis tios mis primos,especialmente a Zuko,mi compinche

- ¿Y a tu madre tambien?

-No,gracias a ella termine mal,y ademas ella se preocupa cuando me necesita para con mi hermana

- ¿Y si te la cruzas?

-Es hora de hacerle frente,a eso si le hare frente

-Te extra are mi pequeña traviesa

-Y yo a ti,pero regresare a fines de abril,debo seguir estudiando

-Cuidate mucho,mira como te ha crecido el pelo

-Si gracias a las vitaminas que tomo

-Come mucho pescado que lo necesitas

-Asi es,ay te extrañare mucho,despues de todo Shibuya no queda tan lejos

-Pero igual te extrañare

-Bien ya estoy lista,papa nos espera en la estacion

-Bien,vamos al auto y por tus hermanitos

Saky sale de su habitacion con mucha nostalgia y remordimiento pero sabe que tomo la decision correcta

Mientras Hiro se quedo con Mika hasta que ella se durmio y entonces el decidio ir a la casa de Saky,para poder cumplir con lo que se había prometido

-No se salvara de mi,juro que pagara por lo que hizo-pensaba mientras corria hasta la mansion

Mientras en la estacion Saky se encontraba despidiendose de su papa su madrastra y sus hermanitos

-Adios Saky,cuidate mucho hija

-Adios papa,y descuida me voy a cuidar

-Saluda a tus tios de mi parte y a tu madre y tu hermana

-De acuerdo,por cierto Ikuko,si Hiro viene a buscarme dile que me fui pero que volvere a enferntarlo

-Le dire

-Gracias-decia mientras se dirigia a sus hermanitos

-Shingo,Haruka,prometanme que seran buenos ni os

-Si Saky-respondieron mientras la saludaba

-Bien es hora de abordar,adios a todos volvere-diciendo esto se despide y va subiendo al tren

-Adios hija,saluda a Zuko de nuestra parte

-Adios-se despedia desde la ventanilla mientras el tren salia rumbo a su nuevo destino

Mientras su papa y su madrastra la veian alejarse

-¿Crees que podrá enfrentarse a su madre?

-No lo se,espero que no la lastime de vuelta

Asi se fueron de la estacion,justo unos dos minutos de haber venido de la estacion tocan el timbre y Shingo abre la puerta

- ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Hiro,quiero ver a Saky

- ¿Quien es Shingo?

-Es un chico mami

- ¿Donde esta Saky?-preguntaba Hiro e Ikuko se acerco a el pequeño Shingo

-Hijito,ve a tu habitacion a ver caricaturas que yo atiendo al joven

-Si mami,adios chico joven-le dice el pequeño haciendole una mirada muy tierna y Hiro le devuelve la mirada

-Adios-dice Hiro mientras el pequeño Shingo se retiraba corriendo

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero ver a Saky ya mismo!

-Ella no esta aqui

-Bien la esperare

-No,ella ya no esta aqui

- ¿Que?,no entiendo

-Ella se ha ido

-Necesito que venga,usted no sabe pero ella...

-Empujo a tu pareja por la escalera e hizo que tu bebe muriera-decia Ikuko interrumpiendole a Hiro

- ¿Pero como supo eso?-pregunta Hiro asombrado

-Ella no los conto,decidio irse,se dio cuenta de su error

-Decidio irse la muy cobarde huyo,pero juro que me las pagara

-Oye ten cuidado con lo que dices y no huyo,vendra a fines de abril

- ¿ Volverá?

-Si pero ten cuidado con lo que haces,ella esta arrepentida de todo,necesita irse

-Yo le dare un escarmiento cuando vuelva,ya lo vera

-No le haras nada ya lo veras,ahora vete a tu casa porque si mi esposo te encuentra te dara a ti tu escarmiento

-Juro que volvere ,lo juro-gritaba Hiro mientras se iva dejndo a Ikuko algo agustiada

_''Ay Saky,espero que tengas suerte y que Dios se apiade de ti''_

Hiro esta furioso hasta que llega a su casa y Mika se encuentra despierta

-Hiro,no te vi cuando me desperte

-Fui a lo de Saky

- ¿Que?, ¿Que has echo?, ¿No habras cometido alguna locura?

-No,no te preocupes,ella se fue

- ¿Se fue?

-Si,la muy cobarde huyo,y viene a fines de abril

- ¿Se fue por mucho tiempo?

-Si,pero jure que cuando vuelva le dare su escarmiento,ya lo vera

-No es bueno vengarse

-En memoria de mi hijo lo hare ,juro vengarme de Saky

Asi ellos decidieron dormir una vez mas,por fin se prometieron estar juntos y cuidarse mutuamente.

Ella huyo,el juro vengarse. ¿Que va a pasar ahora? solo el destino lo dira.

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:**

**Bien aqui traigo mi nueva version sobre esta linda película,espero que les guste esta historia,para mi gusto la película debio terminar como debe ser.**

**Bueno disfruten el capitulo,lean y comenten,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	3. Tiempo

**Capitulo 2: ''Tiempo''**

_''Para los que sienten soledad,_

_para los que creen que perdido estas,_

_ para los que están al borde del abismo''_

Pasaron 3 meses desde que ella escapo,y el no estaba tranquilo,en este tiempo que paso las cosas mejoraron.  
La relación de Hiro y Mika se hizo cada vez mas fuerte,ellos se aman,aunque han pasado por un prueba difícil,que con el tiempo lo iban a afrontar juntos,el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

_''Para los que ya tocaron fondos_

_y sienten que ya perdieron todo, _

_para los suicidas que corren ya sin vida''_

El se mostraba fuerte,pero todavía estaba devastado,todo este tiempo estuvo con angustia y mucha bronca por lo sucedido,aunque sabia que debería seguir adelante aunque sea difícil debería volver a empezar

_''Cambia ya tus sueños nada mas,_

_con el mismo cuerpo comenzar, _

_tiempo de cambiar,tiempo de empezar.''_

Seguir adelante es la solución,una solución difícil pero que debía tomar.

Hiro se encontraba en su lugar preferido hundido en sus pensamientos,su vida parecía no haber nunca empezado o terminado.

- ¿Por que la vida es injusta conmigo?-se decía a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo con mucha nostalgia

-Así es la vida,un día esperas un hijo,al otro se va por unas escaleras

- ¿Que haces aquí Mika?

-Vine a estar contigo,eres el único que me entiende

-Nosotros siempre nos entendemos

-Yo estoy tratando de afrontar todo esto,aunque no pueda,pero lo que tengo es angustia y mucho rencor

-Estamos iguales,yo jure que me las va a pagar,cuando vuelva estaré preparado,porque ella sufrirá como nunca ha sufrido en su vida

-Yo no puedo perdonarla, por su culpa perdí a mi bebe,ahora que el tiempo paso,me hizo a abrir los ojos y ver que tu tenias razón

- ¿En que?

-Yo también quiero vengarme de esa

-Cuando vuelva,ya nada sera los mismo para ella nada,paso el tiempo,el tiempo pasa,pero mi odio no

_''Tiempo de cambio de lluvia de sol,_

_ tiempo de hacer el amor tiempo''_

Tiempo de lucha, de gran confusión tiempo de ayer amor tiempo.

-No te preocupes Hiro yo también siento lo mismo que tu,el tiempo para pero mi odio no,porque ya le tengo odio

-Te amo Mika

-Y yo a ti Hiro

Los dos se dan un profundo beso como siempre están mas enamorados que nunca

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Si Hiro,vamos a mi casa

Así los dos se van de ese hermoso lugar

Mientras tanto en la estación de tren una chica y un chico bajan con un montón de valijas

El chico era de pelo castaño y ojos marrón claro,su pelo era un poco largo,y flaco y alto tenia una linda mirada,ella venia muy melancólica,y los ojos rojos.

-Ay Dios!,no puede ser

- ¿Que ocurre Zuko?

-Les dije a mis padres que nos esperaran en la estación

-A lo mejor están en mi casa primo

-Pero Saki ellos dijeron que estarían aquí encima no se en que casa nos mudábamos

-Tranquilo deben de llegar muy pronto

-Eso espero prima

-Mira allí vienen

Saki señalo a una pareja con dos ni os,el hombre era alto y de pelo negro,y la mujer de pelo castaño,ambos con ojos marrones.

-Por fin llegaron

-Lo lamento hijo es que había mucho trafico

-No te preocupes papa,igual hace poco que llegamos

-Bueno vamos a ayudarlos con las valijas,Saki tu hermanos quisieron venir a recibirte

-Los extra e muchos pequeños

-Nosotros también hermana

- ¿Por que tardaron?,¿ Acaso paso algo papa?

-No hijo,solo que tuvimos que hacer las compras y bueno nos demoramos un anda vamonos a nuestra nueva casa

-Si-dijeron Saky y Zuko

Los padres de Zuko llevaron las maletas y las subieron al auto,en el camino Saky iba prendida en sus pensamientos muy callada con una mirada triste

_''No debí haberla visto,ella me odia,y yo la estoy odiando también en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que nunca me quiso,en todo este tiempo fuera de aquí me hizo cambiar,y darme cuenta que quiero ser una buena persona con los demás no amo a Hiro ,el debe ser feliz y yo debo seguir con mi vida y recuperar el tiempo perdido,y demostrar que se perder,ya es tiempo de afrontar la derrota''_

_''Para los campeones que pierden peleas_

_ para los guerrero que no tienen guerras_

_ para los que ya no luchan en la tierra''_

-Oye Saky, ¿Como te sientes cariño?-preguntaba su tía

-Tu lo sabes,no debí haberla visto

-Querida, algún día ella entrara en razón

-No tía tu la oíste bien,me odia,mi mama me odia ,me humillo y me amenazo si yo volviera a acercarme a mis hermanos me odia y culpa de todo

-Tu no tienes la culpa Saky,tu sabes que lo de tu hermana no tiene solución y tu también podías haber muerto por eso tu papa te rescato a tiempo

-Pero tío ella me odiaba antes de que yo naciera,por querer hacer eso cuando era supuestamente feliz con mi papa y mi hermanos tuve que nacer yo para arruinarlo

-Tu no arruinaste nada,el destino fue así tu hermana no se pudo salvar, pero no tienes la culpa

-Zuko,mi hermana no murió

-Lo se,pero tu no tienes la culpa,tu mama es una boba que piensa en eso que no es verdad,tu no tienes la culpa de nada,y si ella no te quiere,nosotros si,y tu papa,Ikuko y tus hermanitos,de ahora en mas nosotros somos tu familia

-Que bueno que me quieran,aunque no sea normal

-Hija tu eres normal,no significa nada que tu seas...

-Por favor no lo digas tío

-Perdón

-Solo que tengo mis temores,por lo de mama y por como me fui de aquí estuve mucho tiempo ausente,quiero empezar una nueva vida

-Y la empezaras cariño,tranquila el con el tiempo veras que pronto tu vida va a cambiar

-Ojala-decía Saky melancólica y pensativa mientras seguían en el trayecto del viaje

_''Para los que dudan y no eligen nada_

_ los que tienes miedo y puertas cerradas_

_ para los ausentes,los sobrevivientes''_

''_Debe ser así,es tiempo de cambiar y tiempo de empezar de nuevo,seguir adelante''_

Cambia ya tus sueños nada mas con el mismo cuerpo comenzar tiempo de cambiar,tiempo de empezar Así seguía pensativa hasta que por fin el auto se detuvo

-Bien chicos hemos llegado,vamos que Saga nos espera para cenar-decía la tía de Saky

-Vamonos Saky

-Si

Al bajar Saky se sorprende en donde bajaron

-No puede ser

-Así es Saky,nosotros viviremos en la casa de al lado de la de ustedes

-Papa te lo tenias guardado

-Bueno hijo si te decía ya no seria sorpresa,vamos adentro,que tu papa e Ikuko nos esperan

Así entran,Saky toda emocionada se abraza con su padre,quien estaba junto con Ikuko y su prima Saga

-PAPA!

-HIJA!,Que bueno que hayas vuelto, mírame,estas cada vez mas linda

-Papa!.te extra e mucho,la vi ,vi a mama,Dios mio!fue una pesadilla no me dejo ver a Yusi-decía Saky llorando

-Tranquila hija,ya paso ahora estas acá en casa con todos nosotros,ya paso mi hijita,te quiero mucho

-Yo también papa

- ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar a mi?

-Ikuko, perdóname, también te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti mi peque a traviesa,te extrañe mucho

-Te necesito ahora mas que nunca Ikuko

-Lo se pequeña lo se

-Bueno,ahora sera mejor que cenemos que me esforze mucho por cocinar comida mexicana

-Me gustaría probar tus tacos prima

-Vengan a comer

Así todos se sientan y prueban los tacos,la famosa comida mexicana que preparo Saga

Mientras Hiro y Mika se encuentran en su cita ,los dos se ven cada vez mas enamorados que nunca

- ¿Por que me miras tanto?

-Miro lo hermosa que eres

-No es para tanto

-Claro que lo es,eres una reina

-Si yo soy tu reina,entonces tu eres mi rey

-No se si seré rey

-Si lo eres,eres mi rey

-Te amo

-Yo también te,en todo este tiempo me enamore cada vez mas de ti

-Y yo también,el tiempo me ayudo a amarte y a adorarte cada vez mas eres mi reina

Ellos se dan un profundo y lindo beso,mientras en la casa de Saky

-Hija me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto,y lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu madre

-No te preocupes papa,era de imaginármelo,no me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos

-Algún día ella entenderá que tu ...

-Papa,ella nunca lo va a entender,no lo hizo en 17 años menos lo hará ahora

-Hija,no quiero que sufras,nos tienes a nosotros,ademas en 5 días empezaras las clases

-Espero que todo se hay calmado

-Debes afrontar tus miedos-dijo una voz apareciendo

-Zuko!

-Saky,no puedes tenerle miedo a Hiro

-Tu no lo conoces Zuko

-Si lo llegue a conocer,no se animara a hacerte nada,ademas yo te voy a defender si te toca

-Gracias Zuko,estuve ausente mucho tiempo

-Hija,no fue mucho tiempo,ademas el tiempo te ayudara a que vuelvas a empezar y a cambiar para ser una mejor persona

Saky se quedo pensativa

_''Es tiempo de cambio_

_''Tiempo de cambio,_

_de lluvia de sol _

_tiempo de hacer el amor, tiempo''_

A la mañana siguiente Zuko y Saky se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Zuko platicando

-Que bueno que estarás en el mismo curso en el que yo voy a estar

-Yo también me alegro ya que no conozco nadie de aquí

-No te preocupes te integraras pronto,si es que tendremos amigos

- ¿Tu no tienes?

-No,me dejaron de hablar después de lo que hice

-Tranquila,yo tampoco tengo amigos,por lo menos estaremos juntos

-Eso es bueno,me alegro mucho de que tu estarás conmigo

-Saky,aparte de primos somos muy buenos amigos

-Eres mi amigo,por cierto muy linda tu casa

-Creo que mis padres no pudieron encontrar otra mas vulgar

-Pero es casi idéntica a la mía,no te quejes

-Lo siento prima

-Ja,muy gracioso

Los dos siguen platicando hasta que se hace de noche en ese momento en otro lado de la ciudad

-Así es,ya los chicos están anotados Thosiky

-Que bien Tracy,claro que de los otros chicos vendrán con una pareja de encargados del orfanato

-Por lo menos todos estarán en el mismo colegio, todavía no le aviso a mi hermana que el se quedar con ellos y nosotros con ella

-Descuida le avisare yo a tu hermana,que emoción hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a nuestros sobrinos

-Después de lo que sufrieron,pobres,pero los haremos sentir en casa, recompondrán todo este tiempo perdido con nosotros y sus amigos

-Eso espero Thosiky,llamare a tu hermana

Mientras tanto Saky se encuentra muy pensativa

'_'Dentro de muy poco tiempo nos veremos cara a cara,Dios ¿Por que lo hice ,ahora no encuentro paz en mi misma,estoy arrepentida,en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que estaba muy confundida respeto a mis sentimientos,no amo a Hiro como Mika lo ama,espero que el amor me llegue el tiempo lo dirá,el tiempo,es tiempo de cambiar''_

Tiempo de lucha,de gran confusión tiempo de ayer amor tiempo

Así de a poco se quedo dormida pensando como seria cuando estén cara a cara,no sabe lo que pasara eso el tiempo lo dirá

**Continuara..**.

**Estimados lectores**:** Perdón por la tardanza,pero aquí tengo otro capitulo de mi historia,mi versión de la película,espero que les guste.**  
**Perdón si es algo corto,como verán faltaría que se vean cara a cara tanto Hiro como Saky,pero ¿Que pasara cuando eso suceda?.**  
**¿Quienes vendrán a estudiar a la escuela?, Y que paso con la mama de Saky para que se lleven tan mal?,eso todo a su tiempo,como la canción,****si quieren saberlo la canción que escribí se llama ''Tiempo'' de Erreway'' la versión argentina de RDB algo así,es una hermosa canción,para el que no la conoce,**  
**no sabe de lo que se acá les dejo otro capitulo,mas adelante subiré otro mas,espero que les guste**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Capitulo 3: ''El comienzo de algo nuevo''**

Era una hermosa mañana a pesar de ser las 6:30,no hacia ni frió ni calor,un día linda iba a comenzar en la ciudad de Tokio.

Un avión aterriza con destino a la cuidad donde un grupo de jóvenes guiados por un hombre y una mujer mayores de edad se reencuentran con dos parejas quien los recibe muy felices

-Bien ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo país donde viviremos,vamos que ahí nos esperan-decia la mujer de nombre llamada Noely,una mujer alta de piel morena y el pelo negro y con ondas con unos lindos ojos de color miel

-Bien ya escucharon vamonos que donde viviremos queda algo lejos-dijo esta vez el hombre de nombre llamado Michael,el es alto,aunque no tanto como Noely,de ojos verdes,de tez blanca y su color de pelo marrón oscuro

-Grandioso,odio esto, decía una chica

-No pasara nada amor ya veras que va estar lindo este lugar,conocer gente nueva-dijo uno de los chicos

-Si como no!

Los chicos guiados por la pareja se reúnen con las cuatro personas que estaban esperándolos.

Estos chicos son de un orfanato muy conocido de Los Ángeles ,en Estados Unidos, llamado '**'Light corner'**'que vinieron por medio de becas a vivir junto con dos celadores a Tokio,aunque dos internos tenían tíos aquí y vinieron a vivir con ellos

-Hola a todos-decía una de las dos mujeres que esperaban a los chicos

-Hola,se ores Tracy y Thosiky,se ores Kumiko y Demian, yo soy Noely Smart una de las celadoras del orfanato,es un gusto conocerlos

-Y yo soy Michael Smith uno de los celadores del orfanato **''Light corner'** y es tambien un gusto conocerlos

Michael y Noely son dos celadores de unos 28 años los dos,se criaron ahi ya que son huérfanos también,se sabe que los padres de Noely la maltrataban desde muy bebe,cuando tenia 9 años la querían prostituir pero justo los engancharon y al querer fugarse murieron en un trágico accidente dejándola sola y desampara hasta que un matrimonio la acogió siendo una de las primeros huérfanos del orfanato que luego ese matrimonio fundo,Michael por su parte era hijo de un matrimonio muy humilde,su madre era cocinera del orfanato y su padre el jardinero,ambos se llevaban muy bien con los directores,incluso los ayudaban económicamente un día la mama de Michael cuando el tenia 6 años se contagia de una epidemia de escarlatina y se enferma y muere dos meses después cuando el tenia 10 a os su papa hacia unos encargos al orfanato pero en el camino unos delincuentes lo asaltan y lo matan disparandole en el p cho donde muere dos horas después en el hospital,por eso vivieron en el orfanato siempre se llevaron bien con los huérfanos y todos los querían mucho,ahora ellos planean casarse mas adelante y tener su propia familia,decidieron acompañar a los chicos a vivir una nueva vida y empezar ellos aquí también

-Es un gusto conocerlos,y quiero agradecerles que hayan cuidado a mi sobrino durante todo este tiempo-decía la se ora Kumiko Kazuki,una mujer japonesa de pelo ondulado y algo castaño,y muy sonriente

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer-dijo Noely

-Igual queremos darles las gracias-dijo esta vez el señor Demian Parker un hombre estadounidense rubio ceniza de ojos verdes claros y alto

-Nosotros también queremos agradecerles-decía Thosiky,un japones no muy alto,de pelo negro y de tez blanca,es el hermano de Kumiko

-Y es un gusto también conocerlo a ustedes-dijo esta vez Tracy Watson,una estadounidense de pelo rubio oscuro que no parece rubio casi,de tez blanca con ojo marrones bien oscuros

-No nos agradezcan por favor,lo que hacemos lo hacemos de corazón-decía Michael

-Chicos vengan que tenemos que ir a nuestro nuevo hogar ,Peter,Mary Jane vengan que sus tíos quieren saludarlos

-Hola!- decían dos adolescentes de unos 17 años felices saludando a cada pareja,ellos eran Peter Parker y Mary Jane Watson.

Peter Parker es sobrino de Kumiko Kazuki y Demian Parker,hijo de Adam Parker y Janis Watson,sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 3 años en un accidente aéreo en ese tiempo su tío ya que no era mayor de edad no podía hacerse cargo se quedo viviendo en el orfanato y después el quiso quedarse a vivir ahí,el es un chico muy dulce, romántico,torpe, amistoso y muy respetuoso con las mujeres,no le gusta gritar,ni las injusticias, ni tampoco jugar al fútbol le gusta cantar y cree en el amor verdadero y en la fidelidad ya que sus padres según recuerda se quería y se respetaban mucho,es muy apegado a su prima,sus padres eran muy fanáticos de los cómics y su preferido era el de el hombre ara a y por eso le pusieron de nombre Peter ya que su apellido es Parker, físicamente es alto,con el cuerpo bien formado,es bien rubio y de ojos azules muy lindo de cara con una hermosa sonrisa que derrite a muchas,sin dudas parece todo un príncipe ,aunque el no tiene novia ya que lo decepcionaron una vez y espera encontrar al amor verdadero,es primo de Mary Jane ya que su padre es hermano de Demian y de la mama de Mary Jane.

Mary Jane Watson es sobrina de Thosiky Kazuki y Tracy Watson,sus padres eran Pavel Watson y Brithany Parker ambos eran odontologos de ni os,murieron en el mismo accidente que los padres de Peter, también eran fanáticos de los cómics y de el hombre ara a por eso ella se llama Mary Jane,ella es dulce,temperamental,inteligente,generosa y amistosa,le gusta también cantar y leer también cree en el amor, en el respeto en la pareja,y en la fidelidad no le gusta las injusticias,tampoco le gusta viajar en auto y tampoco le gusta los prejuicios,es apegada a su primo,ella es alta de pelo rubio lacio y largo como su primo y de ojos azules también de tez blanca y de hermosa apariencia con un cuerpo formado,parece toda una muñeca,tampoco tiene novio ya que espera al amor verdadero,aunque antes si tuvo uno pero la dejo,su papa es hermano de Tracy y de el papa de Peter

-Ay niños que gusto verlos y como han crecido

-Tía Tracy,ya no somos niños!,pero me alegro verlos ¿Y mi hermano?

-Justin ahora esta estudiando pero vendrá a la noche es que se quedara en casa de un amigo a cenar,tu sabes como es tu hermano

-**''Dedicado en su vocación'**',como mama decia

-Nos alegra que este con nosotros, déjame darte la bienvenida

-Gracias tío Thosiky, ¿En donde esta Chozen que no lo he visto?

-Tu primo empezó una universidad algo lejos y se tuvo que mudar y Alisson nos espera en casa

-Por lo menos veré a mi prima

-Peter estas muy grande y algo apuesto

-Gracias tía Kumiko, Yukie en donde esta que muero de ganas de verla?

-Ella estudia en la misma universidad que Chozen así que se fue,pero no te preocupes que tus hermanos no están esperando

- ¿De verdad tío Demian?

-Claro Eduing y Lizzie te esperan en casa te prepararon Hot Cakes

-Mis favoritos

- No me digan que estos chicos son sus amigos de los que tanto hablaban en sus cartas?

-Así es tío nuestro amigos-decía Peter señalando a sus amigos

-A ver chicos por que no saludan a los tíos de sus amigos a fin y a cabo ellos nos consideran sus amigos tambien-decia Michael

El grupo estaba conformado por seis chicos adolescentes de tres chicos y tres chicas,dos afroamericanos y dos italo americanos

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Dexter Martin

-Mucho gusto Dexter!-le contestaron todos

Dexter era un chico afroamericano de 17 años,alto,flaco,de pelo negro con trenzas cocidas( Cornrows),de ojos marrón claro,el fue abandonado en la puerta del orfanato cuando era tan solo un bebe y solo con documentos,no se sabe mucho de el ni quienes fueron sus padres se entero que tenia un familiar lejos a quien no lo queria,el es un chico simpático, movedizo y muy sencillo.  
Ama bailar rap y le gusta cantar hip hop y jugar al basckeboll,es muy inteligente aunque le cueste mucho las matemáticas sabe hacer ritmo de música con su boca,y odia comer pastas,las mentiras y el cafe,se ofende con facilidad ya que es su peor defecto,es novio de Dee Dee(Didi) y es muy fiel y respetuoso con ella,al igual que todos los chicos del orfanato esta a favor de los derechos del niño favor de la vida.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Dee Dee(Didi) North

-Un gusto Dee Dee-la saludan los demás mientras se presentan

Dee Dee es una chica afroamericana de 17 años,flaca, alta y el pelo negro ondulado y a los hombros,y de ojos marrón oscuro,cuando tenia dos a os su madre la dejo en el orfanato con una nota y nunca volvió a su papa nunca lo conoció tiene una tía que la desprecia y por eso no vive con ella,ella es divertida,amigable y muy estudiosa,le gusta mucho los animales, también le gusta leer y cocinar,es la que cocina a sus amigos y nunca se cansa de hacerlo, también le gusta cantar,es muy inteligente pero al igual que Dexter es pésima en las matemáticas no le gustan los deportes,tampoco que hablen mucho,ni las pastas,es algo mandona,y temperamental,es muy fiel a su novio y lo respeta,ella como todos los del orfanato esta a a favor de la vida y de los derecho del niño

-Hola a todos me presento mi nombre es Mason,mi apellido es Copola

-Un gusto conocerte-dijieron Kumiko y Demian

-Bienvenido Mason-decian Thosiky y Tracy

Mason es un ita loamericano de 17 años,de pelo negro y muy flaco y alto también es el '**'nerd**'' del grupo,ya que es el mas inteligente,estudioso y sabio de todos,y es el que los ayuda en las tareas escolares,es un genio en informatica,ya que le gusta mucho la tecnologia y los juegos en ella,es un chico algo timido,y misterioso,pero es de buen corazon y buen amigo,aunque sea inteligente es malo en la fisica ya que mucho en la ciencia no cree,no le gusta cocinar y tampoco los vegetales,pero le gusta cantar tambien aunque prefiere estudiar,se carcteriza por ponerse nervioso cuando conoce a alguien y cuando se equivoca se golpea en la cabeza diciendose '**'Dios que** **bobo o tonto soy''**,es el novio de Mery Helen y la respeta mucho y es fiel, lo abandonaron apenas nacio en una caja en una plaza fue cuando uno de los directores del orfanato lo encontro se sabe que tiene primos pero no lo aceptan ya que es **''bastardo'**',pero el siempre fue feliz en el orfanatto,el defiende el derecho a la vida y los derechos del niño

- ¿Quien es ella?-pregunta Tracy

-Hola,yo soy Mery Helen Bandy,es un placer

-Hola Mery Helen-le respondieron todos

Mery Helen es una italo americana de 17 años,algo llenita pelirroja,no muy alta,y una linda tez blanca,con ojos celestes,se caracteriza por ser la **''rara''** del grupo,por ser la mas exentrica debido a su rara obsesión a los caracoles y su manera de expresarse,le gustan mucho los incestos y se obsesiona mucho con los caracoles,grillos y mariposas,le gusta mucho atrapar mariposas,le gusta cantar y leer,odia la seda y el te,ella es estudiosa y siempre estudia con un saumerio ya que es otra obsesión de ella los aromatizantes y relajarse mordiendo un papel de color lila o rosa,ella es novia de Mason y el fiel y respetuosa con el,es una chica muy buena aunque sea rara y bastante tranquila,cuando algo no esta bien o no le gusta dice su frase carteristica**''esto es muy quisquilloso''**su madre la abandono y su padre murió de un paro cardíaco cuando tenia 2 años,era uno de los que trabajaban en el orfanato,ella siempre se crió ahí,es muy buena amiga y buena consejera,pero es muy rara y muy callada a la vez,esta a favor de la vida y los derechos del niño

- ¿Y ellos dos quienes son?-pregunto Kumiko refiriéndose a un chico y una chica que solo los observaban con el ceño fruncido

-Ella es Kristen North-dijo Noely

-Hola es un gusto conocerte Kristen

-Hola-fue lo único que Kristen llego a decir

Kristen es una joven de 17 años,alta con el pelo casta o y con rulos y de ojos marrones claros casi tirando a miel,es una chica divertida ,y muy inteligente,pero es algo ambiciosa y competitiva,tiene alma de líder no le gusta para nada perder y tampoco le gusta viajar ni mudarse,no es mala solo que ella siempre tira para lo alto cuando se propone algo ,a pesar de eso defiende los derechos del ni o y el derecho a la vida y es muy cariñosa con su novio Jason,y a veces es buena amiga,ella nunca conoció quien era su mama,pero conoce que su padre la crió hasta los 2 años cuando decidió meterla al orfanato y nunca mas volvió por ella,por eso quedo muy resentida con la vida y le cuesta tener amigos,aunque a veces haga excepciones,se considera la líder y tiene muchos aires de princesa aunque solo Jason la vea como una princesa.

-El es Jason Angelis-decía esta vez Michael

-Hola Jason

-Hola-dijo secamente Jason

Jason es un chico de 17 años,rubio no muy alto de ojos verdes oscuros,y algo llenito,es un chico algo orgulloso y muy narcisista ya que se ve lindo el mismo,ama estar con un espejo y no le gusta que lo molesten,no es competitivo y no se cree el líder pero al igual que Kristen siempre tira para lo alto,pero a la vez es dulce y muy inteligente,odia a los animales aunque dice que le gustan los conejos,su padre era doctor que murió de un ataque y su madre lo abandono tenia 1 año cuando fue al orfanato aunque también le cueste tener amigos es amigos de los chicos del orfanato y es cariñoso con su novia,a pesar de ser algo orgulloso defiende los derechos del ni o y la vida,se considera mitad vegetariano y mitad consumidor de carne,es el único que habla sin dar muchas vueltas cuando tiene que decir algo importante o no

-Bien chicos ya que saludamos creo que es hora de ir a nuestras respectivas casas-decía Michael

-Es buena idea tenemos que irnos ya que el recorrido es bastante largo,el barrio queda muy lejos-decía esta vez Michael

- ¿Que? Tan lejos queda el barrio americano?

-Oh no Jason no iremos al barrio americano

- Entonces Michael a donde iremos?

-A nuestro Barrio-respondió Demiam

- ¿Que?

-Lo que escuchaste Kristen,nos mudaremos a su barrio,cerca de Peter y Mari Jane

-Pero Noely,no conocemos a nadie y no quiero pasar la vida hablando japones

-Bien Kristen no hablaras japones si no quieres pero conseguimos dos casas en frente a las de ellos,veras en ese barrio había tres casas desocupadas pero una que estab casas ya fue ocupada y nos quedo la que estaban en frente a ellos

-Dios Noely odio esto!

-Calma Kristen esto sera un buen cambio

-Que fácil para ti Dee Dee,tendremos que vivir en esas casas de raras formas y peque as

-No claro que no son chicas,son casas estilo chalet californiano**(N/A: Acá en Argentina le decimos a los chalet que forman con tejas inclinadas hacia abajo y paredes blancas son comunes acá en buenos aires)**

-De seguro son casitas de una habitación

-Te equivocas Jason,las dos casas son parecidas y de dos pisos con un sótano y latico,y tienes 4 habitaciones las dos casas cada uno tendrá su propia habitación-decía Michael

-Eso es genial!

-Tu siempre igual Dexter te alegra todo

-Hay deja de ser amargado Jason pareces un viejo de 67 años y tienes 17

-Y tu deja de ser un tonto que se sorprende hasta cuando ve una mosca volando

-Ya niños no peleen y vayamos a nuestras futuras casas

-Si Micahel

-Oigan nosotros los llevamos trajimos las camionetas y entran todos

-No Thosiky no se molesten,nosotros podemos

-Por favor... ¿Michael?..no es ninguna molestia dejen que nosotros los llevemos

-Thosiky tiene razon es una manera de agradecerles que hayan cuidado de nuestros sobrinos todos estos años

-De acuerdo pero solo con esa condición por su agradecimiento

-Pus vamonos.. Noely era o Noemi?-preguntaba Kumiko

-Noely,soy Noely y gracias a ustedes por el aventon

Todos van hacías las camionetas donde después van hacia sus futuros hogares

Mientras recorren ovbservan la ciudad

-Wooh si que Tokio es una ciudad grande

-Pues claro Dexter, ¿Pensabas que era un pueblito como Midwich?

-Ay no Mason,por supuesto que no Tokio es la capital de Japon

-Del Japon

- ¿Que dijiste Jason?

-Que no se dice '**'de Japón**'' se dice **''Del Japón''**

-Ahí si ya estas corrigiendo

-Aprende a pronunciar bien,y no diré mas nada

-Bueno cualquiera se equivoca Jason

-Ay tu Peter justifica su ignorancia

-Oye no empieces con una de las tuyas Jason que no vine aquí para empezar mal

-Ahhh no quería venir aquí quiero ir a casa

-Esta sera nuestra casa ahora

-Basta Dexter!

-Basta tu!

-Ey no empiecen ustedes dos que no quiero dolores de cabeza después

-Quiero ir a casa Peter es eso,achh!,no quería venirme a la otra punta del planeta

-Tampoco es tan malo,solo es otro país no otro planeta,por favor Jason

-Tu siempre lo haces fácil Peter

Mientras tanto las chicas

- ¿Que te ocurre Kristen?

- ¿Ehh?, ¿Por que lo preguntas Dee Dee?

-Por tu cara,estas como de luto

-Eres una boba,no estoy de humor

-Tu nunca estas de humor

-Y tu eres una inmadura,que hace preguntas tontas

Te gusta pelear

-Deja de preguntar por que tengo la cara así,es mi cara concéntrate en la tuya ni a

-Tienes un humor de los mil demonios no se como tienes novio

-Y no se como tu lo tienes Dee Dee

-Basta chicas no peleen acuérdense casa nueva,vida nueva

-Tu siempre fácil Mary Jane,ya no eres una huérfana

-Pero a mis padres no los tengo Kristen

Todos se quedan en silencio, después de varios minutos llegan a un barrio estilo americano con algunas casas al estilo californiano y otras al estilo tudor,y la mayoría como cualquier casa japonesa

-Bien hemos llegado,sera mejor que bajemos-decía Noely a las chicas

Los chicos y las chicas bajan de las camionetas y miran el barrio,se quedan asombrados por la belleza y la limpieza del lugar

-Que lugar mas lindo-decía Dexter

-Tienes razón amor,esta muy lindo,mira las casas y el césped están muy lindos los jardines-decía Dee Dee

-La estructura de las casas son muy pintorescas,son del estilo tudor algunas y otras estilo californiano,pero muy lindas-decía Mason

-De seguro habrá muchos caracoles,el césped es muy verde,muy lindo para buscar caracoles y babosas,se ve celeste el cielo acá esto es muy quisquilloso,pero no veo mariposas debo encontrar mariposas acá en este barrio y muchos grillos-decía Mary Helen

-Tu siempre rara Mary Helen

-Como quieras Kristen

-Bien chicos nosotras viviremos en esa casa la que es estilo Tudor-decía Noely

-Y nosotros la casa de junto que es la estilo californiano-dijo esta vez Michael

-Cada casa tiene cuatro habitaciones así que cada una tendrá su propia habitación y como dijo Michael ellos vivirán en la casa estilo californiano

- ¿Y nosotros dos donde viviremos?

-Tu Peter vivirás con nosotros en esta casa-decía Demian se alando la casa enfrente a la de los demás que es estilo japonesa

-Y tu Mary Jane vivirás con nosotros en esta otra casa-decía Tracy mostrandole la casa de al lado que también esta en frente de las otras que es también estilo japonesa

-Bien nosotros mejor entremos a desempacar

-Michael tiene razón,vamonos chicas nosotras también

-Bien nosotros después los invitaremos a cenar todos juntos-decía Kumiko

-Me parece una gran idea,vamonos entremos después nos vemos

-Bien chicos nos vemos al rato-decía Peter

-Nos vemos,chicas al rato nos vemos-decía esta vez Mary Jane

-Nos vemos-contestaron todos

Después cada uno se instalo,tanto Peter y Mary Jane se reencontraron con sus hermanos y primos,aunque estaban contentos de verlos todavía se sentían raros por el cambio que estaban viviendo,pero cada uno decidió dejar un poco atrás el pasado y vivir el presente y pensar un poco en el futuro

Mientras cinco casas mas atrás

-Oye Saky

- ¿Que ocurre Zuko?

-Parece que no fuimos los únicos que nos hemos mudado

- ¿Que es lo que dices?

-Que hay nuevos vecinos

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Es que cuando estaba cortando el césped vi que había dos camiones de mudanzas hoy en dos casas mas adelantes al frente nuestro

- ¿Tu crees que alguien se mudo aquí? ¿Y que haya ocupado dos casas?

-Eso fue lo que yo vi,debe ser cierto

-A lo mejor lo es

-Y me agarro curiosidad

-No eres el unico Zuko

-Deberíamos ir a ver

-No creo que sea buena idea,a lo mejor es Mika con su familia o peor si es Hiro

- ¿Tu crees?, ¿No estas paranoica?

-Claro que no,pero me da cosa ir a ver

-De acuerdo iremos otro día prima

-Gracias primo

-Oye Saky, ¿Como cuanto falta para que comiencen las clases?

-Una semana, ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad prima,ademas mis nervios no me dejan pensar

- ¿Nervios?, ¿Nervioso por que Zuko?

-Por Hiro,tus nervios se me han pegado a mi

-Pero ya te dije,es hora de enfrentarse

- ¿Y si te lastima?,prima no voy a permitir que lo haga,yo te voy a defender

-Zuko a veces te comportas como mi hermano en vez de mi primo

-Es que eres como mi hermana,ya que el no puede protegerte

-No puedo no,no quiere,el no me quiere,el me odia

-No te odia,solo esta amargado,pero si te quiere

- Entonces por que me culpa de ella?

-Esta equivocado,ademas tu madre le llena la cabeza en contra ti

-Si el no me odiara no se hubiera dejado engañar,pero no,el me odia Zuko,mi hermano mayor me odia y mucho

-El entrara en razón algún día,ademas no te preocupes me tienes a mi,que seré como tu hermano,te defenderé,te protegeré como tal

-Te quiero mucho primo

-Y yo a ti prima

Mientras Peter y Mary Jane conversan por teléfono

- Entonces a las ocho de la noche en casa de tío Demian y tia Kumiko?

-Así es prima

- ¿Como te sientes primo?

-Un poco raro,pero aquí son todos de maravilla,los tíos son geniales

-Aquí también,pero me cuesta adaptarme

-A mi también,pero así debemos enfrentarnos,a nuestro nuevo destino

-Esto es solo el comienzo

-Así es,eso es el comienzo de nuestro destino

-El comienzo de algo nuevo Peter

-Así es Mary Jane,el comienzo de algo nuevo,y veremos que sorpresas nos traerá la vida

Peter y Mary Jane se quedan muy pensativos después de que conversan por teléfono esperando las nuevas oportunidades que la vida le esta dando y el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Bien,estuve ausente estos días pero por fin volví y acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia,se preguntaran quienes serán estos nuevos personajes,eso lo sabrán pronto,espero que les guste esta versión de esta gran película y dorama que sigo diciendo que para mi debió terminar como debe ser,bien espero que lean y me dejen comentarios que me gusta mucho leerlos,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	5. Frente a frente

**Capitulo 4 :''Frente a frente''**

Han pasado algunos días,un nuevo día de clases empezó,hoy todos estaban nerviosos por el primer día de clases.

En la casa de Saky,ella se encontraba con los nervios de punta,tenia mucho miedo de encontrarse con ellos ,le tenia mucho terror a Hiro y no sabia como racionar,estaba muy pensativa;hasta que alguien vino y la saco de sus pensamientos

-No te preocupes prima,yo estaré contigo no tengas miedo

-Zuko,es que pasaron 3 meses sin vernos que todavía estoy nerviosa por todo

-Calma Saky,vamonos que se nos hará tarde

-De acuerdo

Así los dos se van a desayunar para despues verse para ir juntos a la escuela.

Mientras tanto Hiro había pasado a buscar a Mika para ir juntos a la escuela,y los dos iban caminando de la mano y muy felices

- ¿Viste que lindo día es hoy Hiro?

-Por supuesto,es muy lindo como tu,Mika

-No exageres

-Es que no exagero mi dulce niña

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti por amarme

Los dos se dan un lindo beso y se disponen a seguir caminando

Mientras en la casa de los chicos Michael y Noely se encontraban conversando con los chicos

-Bien chicos ustedes irán a esta nueva escuela donde Peter y Mary Jane también irán,así que por favor sean puntuales y un nuevo destino les va a esperar-decía Noely

-Noely tiene razón,nosotros hablamos con el director ahora los espera en la escuela ,por favor ya se que muchos de ustedes les afecto el cambio y no le agrada la idea de quedarse aquí,pero pongan voluntad y podrán graduarse con honores y los que quieres pueden volver a Estados Unidos-decía Michael

-Yo no quiero estudiar en ese colegio-decía Kristen

-Yo quiero volver a casa,esta no es nuestra casa-decía esta vez Jason

-Chicos por favor nosotros sabemos que no se quieren quedar aquí,pero entiendan solo irán a la escuela a estudiar,y verán como el tiempo pasara rápido-decía otra vez Michael

-Pero no es lo mismo,nosotros queremos volver a casa,aunque vivíamos en el orfanato,ese era nuestro hogar

-Kristen entiende este es su hogar ahora,queremos lo mejor para ustedes,y tengan un buen futuro,y que sigan adelante

-Es cierto chicos,porgan de su parte y sigan adelante,estudien y proponganse a cumplir sus sueños-decía Michael

-Por mi esta bien mientras no nos obliguen a hacer deportes que los odio-decia Dee Dee

-Por mi también,aunque no estaría de acuerdo mientras no me obligues mas a comer pastas italiana Michael

-Lo lamento Dexter pero ayer no compre a tiempo mas comida-se disculpaba Michael

-Conoceremos gente nueva,gente intelectual como yo debe haber aquí

-Claro Mason,también hay muchos caracoles en estos jardines y mucha gente que debe coleccionar mariposas en la escuela

-Mary Helen tu siempre pensando en esas cosas raras

-Es que es muy quisquilloso esto Kristen,que los caracoles andan libremente por los jardines de las casas y de las escuelas,necesitan de nosotros para vivir,prenderé un saumerio y hagamos una oración para que empezamos un buen ciclo escolar en este país llamado Japon,necesitamos un buen retiro espiritual

-No empieces con lo tuyo de vuelta,por favor

-De acuerdo Dee Dee

-Muy bien chicos esperemos a Peter y a Mary Jane para que puedan ir a la escuela juntos

Mientras tanto Peter se encuentra hablando por teléfono con Mary Jane respeto a a su primer día de escuela

-Ay prima no es para tanto lo que dices

-_Peter,ya vimos esa escuela,no creo poder adaptarme_

-Mary Jane,yo no le veo nada malo al colegio,me parece muy lindo, y habrá gente nueva,podemos hacer nuevos amigos al grupo,no se que le ves de malo

-_Los __uniformes_

- ¿Que tienen los uniformes?

-_Son horribles Peter_

-Pero son los uniformes de la escuela,estilo marineros

-_Acá en Japon tienen la locura de usar uniformes_

-En Estados Unidos también había escuela con uniformes,de hecho en todo el mundo algunas escuelas usan uniformes

-_Pero no esos tan horribles_

-Allá en Estados Unidos había peores,como en todas partes del mundo

_-No me importa no me gustan esos uniformes,y no los pienso usar ni muerta_

-Pero Mary Jane...

-_No Peter no pienso usar esos uniformes horribles ya lo decidi_

Minutos después de esa conversación por teléfono tanto Peter como Mary Jane salen de sus respectivas casas ambos con el uniforme de la escuela puesto,Peter no paraba de reírse y Mary Jane estaba con una cara de poco amigos.

-Ni una palabra o te mato

-Menos mal que no ibas a usar el uniforme ni muerta jajjaja

-Cállate

-Pero te queda hermoso

-Es horrible y cállate que el uniforme hará juego con tu rostro

- ¿Con mi rostro?, ¿Por que ?

-Por la golpiza que te voy a dar,te dejare ese maldito rostro irreconocible y horrible como este maldito uniforme de marinera

-De acuerdo no diré nada mas,vamonos que nos esperan

-De acuerdo

Así Peter y Mary Jane se reunen con los demás y así van juntos a la escuela donde todos van a cursar,para ellos es raro ya que antes estudiaban en la escuela del orfanato,pero ahora por fin iban a una escuela normal

Mientras tanto Saky y Zuko estaban llegando a la puerta de la escuela

-Tranquila que estamos llegando

-Es que todavía estoy nerviosa,no vi ni a Hiro ni a Mika por ningún lado

-Y a te dije prima que yo estoy contigo,no te preocupes por nada,yo te apoyo en todo

-Gracias primo

-Bien espérame aquí que iré al despacho del director

-No me dejes sola

-Tranquila,si Hiro aparece y te hace algo se las vera conmigo

-Esta bien te esperare aquí

Zuko va directo al despacho del director en ese momento los chicos van llegando y cada uno por grupo

-Vamos chicos que el director nos espera-decía Jason

-Si vamonos-decían todos

En ese momento Peter se para a acomodar unos cuadernos cosa que Mary Jane no pasa desapercibida

-Peter!

-Anda Mary Jane ahí los alcanzo

-De acuerdo te espero en el despacho del director-decía Mary Jane mientras se iba caminando hacia la oficina

En ese momento Peter termina de acomodar sus cosas y camina distraído y siente que choca con alguien

-Disculpe venia distraído

-No discúlpeme a mi yo venia distraída -decia la chica con la cual se choco

En ese momento ambos se miran a los ojos y no dejan de hacerlo,ambos no pueden creer lo que ven

-Disculparme,soy Peter

-Hola,soy Saky,y de verdad perdóname tu a mi

-No hay problema,no te disculpes,te digo algo,tienes unos hermosos ojos

-Gracias tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos

- ¿Estudias aquí?

-Si,empiezo hoy ¿Y tu?

-Si también empiezo hoy aquí,eres muy linda-decía Peter sin dejar de observarla

-Tu también lo eres, ¿Eres extranjero?

-Si de Estados Unidos

-Pero hablas muy bien japones

- ¿Sabes ingles?

-Por supuesto,tengo que ir a la oficina del director

-Yo también tengo que ir,si quieres podemos ir juntos

-De acuerdo

Así Peter y Saky caminan juntos hacia la oficina y ambos están conociéndose conversando,hasta que Saky siente que alguien la agarra del hombro,cosa que Saky se da vuelta asustada

-Maldita bastarda asesina,volviste-decía alguien mientras le daba un cachetazo

- ¿Hiro?-decía Saky asustada,mientras Peter estaba confundido mirando todo

-Si soy yo,pensaste que al irte te iba a perdonar lo que hiciste maldita,la vas a pagar idiota-Hiro iba a volver a pegar hasta que Peter interviene

-No la vayas a pegar,un hombre que golpea a una mujer no es hombre,no voy a permitir que le pegues mucho menos en frente mio

-Oye tu no eres nadie para meterte en esto,esto es entre ella y yo

-Te equivocas,yo no tolero las injusticias

-Tu no sabes quien es ella o lo que ha echo

-Eso no me importa,pero no permitiré que la golpees mas

Hiro iba a decir algo hasta que aparecen Zuko por un lado y Mary Jane por el otro

-Oye Peter te estaba esperando, ¿Donde estabas?-decia Mary Jane apareciendo por un lado

-Saky, ¿Todo bien por aqui?-decía Zuko apareciendo por el otro lado

En ese instante tanto como Zuko y Mary Jane se quedan mirándose el uno el al otro y gustándose lo que veían

-Hola,soy Mary Jane

-Hola Mary Jane,yo soy Zuko

Ambos se saludan con la mano y sonríen al mismo tiempo,no saben porque pero no quieren soltarse

- ¿Zuko?, ¿Eres tu?

-Hiro,me alegra verte-decía Zuko mientras soltaba su agarre con Mary Jane

-Pensé que nunca mas iba a verte Zuko

- ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Por que estaban peleando?, ¿Y quien eres tu ?-decía Zuko a Peter

-Perdona,soy Peter el primo de Mary Jane,pero Quien eres tu?

-Peter Zuko es mi primo

-Ah entonces puedo contarte,Saky y yo íbamos directo a la oficina del directo ya que los dos somos nuevos aquí,íbamos conversando y conociéndonos hasta que este chico,la agarro del hombro y le dio un cachetazo,y yo la defendí no puedo permitir que un hombre golpee a una mujer

- ¿Como?

-Si Zuko,yo sabia que Hiro iba a racionar así

- ¿Tu te atreviste a lastimar a mi prima?

En ese momento aparece Mika quien estaba buscando a Hiro que de casualidad escucho todo

-Hiro,por fin te encuentro y escuche todo,y tu Saky tuviste el descaro de volver pesar de lo que me hiciste

-Mika yo...

-No nada,no me expliques nada,te mereces todo lo que te haga, y que Hiro te golpee,pero esto no se queda así

-Un momento,un hombre no puede golpear a una mujer, ¿Tu de donde sacas eso que el puede pegarle?-decía Mary Jane

-Tu no te metas,no se de donde vienes pero esta no es tu bronca,no es tu asunto,métete en los tuyos niña americana-decía Mika

- ¿Como sabes que soy de América?

-Eso cualquiera lo adivina

-Pero igual,resuelvan los problemas de otra manera,no golpeando a mi prima,porque Hiro ahora ella no esta sola,me tiene a mi que la voy a defender,y te agradezco a ti Peter por defender a mi prima

.-No hay de que

-Esta bien no la golpeare por ahora,pero cuídense que esto no termina aquí,tu Saky la pagaras,y a ti Zuko me alegro verte,pero creo que seremos enemigos,como una vez fuimos amigos

Diciendo eso Hiro y Mika se van dejando a los cuatro ahi muy consternados de la peque a pelea

- ¿Te encuentras bien Saky?

-Si Zuko estoy bien,Peter gracias

-No te preocupes Saky,no iba a permitir que te golpee,mucho menos a una chica muy linda como tu-decía Peter mientras Saky se ponía toda roja por lo que le acababan de decir

-Chicos, ¿Que les parece si en el recreo nos reunimos,así nos conocen,y les presentaremos nuestro amigos?-preguntaba Mary Jane a Zuko y Saky

-Es una buena idea,así hablamos mejor ,porque Saky me has caído bien y tu Zuko quisiera conocerte también

-Por mi esta bien,me caíste bien también Peter, Tu que dices Zuko?

-De acuerdo me gustaría

-Bien nos vemos en el recreo-decía Mary Jane

-De acuerdo-contesto Zuko

Así los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la oficina del director esperando en que grupo les tocaba,aunque Saky todavía estaba confundida de haber visto a Hiro, estaba contenta de conocer a Peter,no sabia porque pero quería volver a hablarle a Peter,lo mismo pasaba con Peter le cayo bien Saky,y quería volver a hablarle también.  
Por fin Hiro y Saky se habían visto frente a frente aunque no seria la primera vez que se iban a ver.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados Lectores: Aquí les traigo este capitulo,bien Hiro y Saky tuvieron su encuentro,pero también Saky conoció a Peter, ¿Que pasara con ellos dos?, ¿ Serán amigos?,también Zuko y Mary Jane se conocieron aquí ¿Que pasara con ellos también ,bien espero que puedan leer este capitulo y dejarme por favor comentarios,así puedo publicar otro capitulo,lean y dejen comentarios que me gusta recibirlos,espero que les guste este capitulo de esta historia.**  
**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
